


Betting On The Right Man

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [123]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: When she needs him Minato is always willing to help.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Tsunade
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Betting On The Right Man

As she got stronger Tsunade noticed that sparring with certain people wasn’t half as fun. Being able to demolish her opponents with a single flick of her finger sort of negated any challenge to the fight and forcing herself to hold back enough to keep down to some people’s level chafed at her temper. What she needed was someone whose strength balanced out in other ways to give her a proper fight. Luckily she knew just the person to go to and as far as she knew he should be off for the day just bumming around their shared home.

She was met with a very deep silence when she entered the house, not suspicious considering Minato’s love of reading when he had the chance. This meant that she was almost completely bowled over to walk around the corner and find their living room absolutely filled to the brim with different sized toads. Summons of every color stared at her with wide bulging eyes as she scanned the room, flabbergasted, until she settled on Minato sitting in the very center of the room with a guilty expression.

“I have no excuses,” her lover admitted.

“Do you have…an explanation?”

“Well, I just wanted to see how many toads I could summon all at once. So I started calling them one by one and then in twos or threes. There doesn’t seem to be a limit as long as I still have the chakra to reach out to them.”

Tsunade turned her head to inspect the closest toad. “I see. And how the hell did you manage to get them all to shut up?”

“I think they just smelled my fear when I heard you come home and reacted to it.” Minato gave a small shrug. The more time stretched without any sort of angry reaction the more he seemed to relax, unclenching all the muscles he had no doubt braced in case he needed to flee. Smart man.

“You’re going to clean up all the slime,” she said. Not a question.

“Of course!”

“And any mess they make is yours to fix.”

“Understandable.”

Nodding slowly, Tsunade let a quiet sigh escape. “Right, well, I suppose I’ll go find Jiraiya then if you’re busy and see if he wants to spar instead.”

Minato jolted like she’d given him an electric shock and scrambled to his feet. Then he paused to apologize profusely to the startled toad that had been comfortably seated on his lap, now vocally unhappy with the sudden displacement. Once he’d made sure the tiny summon was alright Minato carefully stepped around the crowd until he was able to reach his lover’s side.

“You wanted to spar?”

“I need someone who can keep up with me,” Tsunade said. “I’m bored of sparring with people that I need to hold back against and I thought maybe you might indulge me but if you’re busy–”

“Never too busy for you,” Minato cut in with a smile that she returned easily.

Looking around again, Tsunade hummed as an idea began to form. “Do you think they might all like to spar too? A hundred against one – two hundred, I suppose, since you probably count for that many yourself – that sounds like interesting odds to play.”

Her partner grinned with just a hint of viciousness, sunshine over steel, and for just an instant she was reminded of exactly why she had first fallen in love with this man. Then she returned the expression tenfold and with twice as many teeth. She’d never had sunshine to hide her steel but Tsunade was confident that Minato loved her just the way she was even if she tended to be rougher than most.

“What do you say, my friends?” her partner asked the room at large. “Shall we give her a run for her money?”

The chorus of croaking affirmatives was music to Tsunade’s ears. In battle, in love, and in all manner of things, when she needed a proper challenge she always knew that Minato was able and willing to give her exactly what she needed.


End file.
